robloxbig_brother_s1fandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother UK: 2
AR'S Big Brother UK 2 Big Brother 2 has been cancelled due to a madness of inactives not coming to the session and time being wasted for me and the ones that do come to the session. So I will be starting from Love Island then CBB2! Ty Production Development Aesthiqq's Big Brother 2, decided to bring in 1 winner from series 1 and that was Rayven. Series 2 decided to pick out 1 best Favorited housemate from series 1 too and that was Dash. The second series had more twists, tasks to go with the theme. Casting Casting calls were held with the host in a span of 20 Days with applications being announced. Anyone was allowed to apply but apps were seperate due to the theme. Once the applications were closed, 10 housemates from each so 20 would be chosen for the second series. 'Eye Design' The eye design was revealed Mid - April 2019. Before the Applications opening. The eye was all about Royalty Women'' It had a Gold frame round the eye then in the eye was a red sparkling background. In the middle was a huge Gold and Silver Camera, to show that it was ''GREAT ROYALTY 'House Design' The House was revealed on the 26th April with pictures. The main theme for the house is Hollywood Glam sheek making it Grand and Special to the second series. The House was mostly White and Golden with the Kitchen being Gold, the Bedroom being Cream Gold and the Garden having a Cosy Hollywood feel. Tasks 'Shopping Tasks' 1. Royal Palace Day 10, Big Brother’s Royal Family: For the housemates’ first shopping task, the house was transformed into a Royal Palace with the Girls becoming the monarchy and the boys becoming their servants. Housemates, were informed by big brother that they were in seperate roles and had to take those roles seriously. The Girls had to be Monarchy's and the Boys had to be servents. Big Brother called the servents to the diary room, Big Brother told them to act evil and expose the Royal Family. Throughtout the week the monarchy's & the servent's, had different tasks and roles to do taken by big brother. Each day and week, they had to both take turns to act their role and play their role. They would also win Immune or another secret twist. '2. After Noon Tea' Day 10, 'Later on that evening, the servents were told by big brother to take 4 mon's to their tea party. They would then settle in and expose and ruin the tea party to think that there's something going on. The servent's passed that task and were given immunity. As Mike was ''Head Royalty Gent, he took place his first evil killer nomination and took the role to put up Crystal for the second eviction. ''' Twists 'The Secretary Box' On the first live launch, Raye Blu’ entered the house first but was instructed by ‘’The Secretary Box’’ 'to watch the housemates and give her opinions on all of her other housemates as they enter the house. She then chose who she thought was the one least entertaining Housemate. Raye chosen Cat to be up for the 1st Public's Eviction. 'Women's Battle Twist ' On Live Launch, the public would have to vote 1 female housemate to take the power to be the ''Royalty Head Queen. Raye was the housemate to get 71.4% so she was the Royalty Head Queen. She then got to choose two housemates to be out of the 1st weeks competition, and that was Nikki and Crystal but she then got to save 1 and that was Crystal. 'Men's Battle Twist ' On Day 5, the Public will do the same by voting for a Royalty Head Gent to be head of house. Mike ws the housemate to get 26.7% so he became Royalty Head Gent. He then got to choose two housemates to be up for the First Public Eviction, and that was Payton and Bryce. But there was a twist where, Housemates had to decide who to save and that was Bryce. '''Normal Weekly Tasks * Side Battle Tasks Housemate Information Departures Walked Departures Ejected Departures